Dispenser systems, such as soap, sanitizer, and lotion dispensers, provide a user with a selected amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. Counter mount systems often have an air pump and a liquid pump located under the counter and an outlet nozzle located above the counter. In conventional systems, air and liquid are generally mixed together below the counter to form a foam that is pumped up a long dispense tube and dispensed above the counter. When there is a lengthy time period between dispenses, the foam in the dispense tube breaks down and forms a liquid at the bottom of the tube. Upon the next dispense event, the user receives a